Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development is related to navigation and mapping service to provide increased safety and situational awareness when traveling. For example, when a traveler (e.g., a pedestrian, a car, bicyclist, etc.) intends to make a crossing in front of oncoming traffic, communications among the parties (e.g., the crossing traveler and vehicles in the oncoming traffic) can be limited, thereby potentially creating safety concerns. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling coordination and synchronization among the parties ensure a safe crossing.